


Pulling the trigger

by NoonoosKitchen



Series: Shukitashu canapés [26]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, Yusuke's awakening, a scene from the stage play, brief mentions of suicide from a secondary character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28667325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoonoosKitchen/pseuds/NoonoosKitchen
Summary: Break your heart, open your eyes to the truth that lays before you.
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira, Kitagawa Yusuke/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Shukitashu canapés [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615258
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Pulling the trigger

This is a nightmare. This is all a nightmare. The anxiety of being found in the storage room he was not supposed to be in must have made him faint. That makes sense, yes? That explains it all - the black monsters, the strange looking museum, the ostentatious clothes this… this mockery of his mentor is wearing.

It’s a dream, merely a dream, yet Yusuke can’t help but feel terrified. His whole body is trembling, and he feels tears clinging to his eyelashes, trying their hardest to escape. He’s tried for years to avoid facing this horrifying vision, the true nature of his mentor, the one he’s been fearing ever since that pupil ended her own life. The gold of the palace is so bright, so radiant, that his eyes hurt. He wants to run, to hide, but there’s nowhere to go.

Suddenly, a swirl of dark breaks the brightness of the gaudy museum, an arm gripping a gun right next to his face. The obscure dark leather dyes his vision, and he’s surprised at the reaction of his heart. Darkness usually brought forth uneasiness and fears for him, but now, it’s the source of relief and calmness. Of comfort.

A voice emerges from within its depth, a soft whisper that caresses his ear with tenderness. “This is Madarame’s truth.”

The short respite is shattered when a loud bang explodes at his side. His ears ring, and the overwhelming sound makes Yusuke collapse forward against waiting arms. His body is kept up by a strong grip on his back, and he himself holds the black tailcoat in strong fistfuls, trying to stand up and willing his tears to stop rolling down his cheeks.

An unexpected ice-cold chill running all the way down his spine is what makes him separate from the warm body in a brutal jolt. His head aches, a kind of pain he’s never experienced before, and he swears his heart is about to burst. He holds his head, as if somehow that would take the pain away. His ear canals are flooded with the sound of his own screams. A clear voice, one much similar to his own, cuts through the noise and the pain. He hears it, echoing inside his skull, willing him to pay attention.

_ ‘You have finally come to your senses…’ _

Something heavy appears on his face. Still at the verge of collapsing by the pain, he goes to touch it, trying to ascertain what it is. His senses are telling him to rip the thing off, but he hesitates. It’s not until his eyes lock again with the swift figure of darkness that his mind is settled. Gathering all his strength, he rips the mask of his naïveté off, and with his face stained by bitter tears, he stands to face the horrid reality of the one he once called father.

It all ends in a blink of the eyes. Yusuke wobbles in place in a state of mild shock, the rush of awakening his persona still running through his body. Cold shivers run down his back as his hands and legs keep shaking. It’s all too surreal. His vision is blurring from the rapid pace his mind is racing, trying to process and archive all this flood of information in milliseconds. 

Just as he’s about to black out, a pair of brown boots appear on his peripheral vision. Following them up by instinct, his eyes lock on a pair of scarlet ones, framed by an elegant mask and accompanied by a captivating smirk. It’s that swirl of darkness again, the one that held him and prevented him from looking away from Madarame. It has a humanoid shape, but no human being is able to hold such burning power inside them. 

In a moment, the sensual lips forming that smirk move in a smooth motion, calling for him. “Are you joining us?” The usually silent voice asks, as if beckoning Yusuke towards him.

It feels as if those ruby eyes are examining the very essence of his soul. Yusuke sees no darkness anymore, but the very personification of the Devil, one with the afterimages of horns and wings identical to those his persona presents. A very handsome and charming Devil, with whom Yusuke feels he’s about to strike an unspoken deal.

The artist inside of him can’t help but roar wildly in his heart, begging him not let such an enigmatic subject escape. Without noticing it, he reaches out and takes the fiery scarlet glove in his own hand, squeezing it harder than he really wanted to.

“Please, make me free,” Yusuke responds, his eyes almost unblinking as they get lost in those pools of deep crimson. 

The Devil’s smile spreads on his face as if it were a wall of passionate fire, and he gracefully laces his fingers with Yusuke’s, pulling the artist close. The lips that form that mischievous smirk look like they’re about to open up and swallow Yusuke whole.

He then feels another hand being placed on his hip, moving along the backside as it caresses him gently, until it reaches the fluffy tail hanging from his behind and grabs it, handling the soft accessory with care. Yusuke’s heart is beating so fast he almost can’t hear the words the other speaks next.

“Good,” the Devil whispers, lips ghosting over the artist’s skin as he lets his warm breath roll down Yusuke’s flushed cheeks. “Come with me.”

With such gracefulness it almost seems like they’re dancing, he lifts the hand he has laced with Yusuke’s and brings it up to his own cheek, rubbing it against the blue-gloved hand as he looks at the taller boy with a daring look.

And just like that, Yusuke has sold his heart to the Devil, to the very same that pulled the trigger to shatter his reality, drowning him in a sea of complete yet comforting darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> The gun scene is now part of the shukita culture and I can’t wait to watch the stage play. This is to help satiate my hunger (+ a little recycling of an old piece I thought would fit in here).  
> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
